


Collisione

by SignorinaEffe87



Series: Underdogs Blues - Side Stories [6]
Category: Ghost of Tsushima (Video Game), Sekiro: Shadows Die Twice (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Police, Alternate Universe - Police & Yakuza, Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Crossover, M/M, One Shot, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:11:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26420140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SignorinaEffe87/pseuds/SignorinaEffe87
Summary: Un ragazzo e un lupo vanno in guerra.Un poliziotto voleva solo portare a spasso il cane.Una guardia del corpo fa il suo lavoro, come al solito.[Partecipante alla Keywords Challenge del gruppo Facebook Non Solo Sherlock - Gruppo Eventi Multifandom]
Relationships: Kuro | The Divine Heir & Sekiro | Wolf, Ryuzo/Jin Sakai
Series: Underdogs Blues - Side Stories [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1899499





	Collisione

**Author's Note:**

> Titolo: Collisione  
> Autore: SignorinaEffe87  
> Prompt: #50. Patto (Keywords Challenge; [Non Solo Sherlock - Gruppo Eventi Multifandom](https://www.facebook.com/groups/366635016782488))  
> Fandom: Videogiochi > Ghost of Tsushima x Sekiro: Shadows Die Twice Crossover  
> Genere: Alternate Universe - Yakuza & Police, One Shot, Slice of Life  
> Personaggi: Yakuza!Sekiro, Protégé!Kuro, Bodyguard!Ryuzo, Inspector!Jin Sakai (e Nobu)  
> TW/Avvertimenti: BL/Slash/MlM implicito (se non è la tua tazza di té, non leggere, grazie.)

“Nobu, cos’hai trovato?”

Non appena vide lo shiba sparire sotto il cespuglio, Jin tirò il guinzaglio verso di sé: in mezzo alle foglie scricchiolanti spuntava soltanto la coda a ricciolo, che si agitava come una bandierina mossa dal vento. Sperò che non trotterellasse indietro con qualche uccellino spennato o una lucertola inerte stretta tra i denti, che poi sarebbe toccato a lui liberare o seppellire. 

Nobu abbaiò, e il cespuglio emise un gridolino spaventato, del tutto umano.

“Vieni qui!” strattonò di nuovo il guinzaglio, costringendo Nobu ad arretrare. Dopo aver uggiolato con aria offesa- si era permesso di interrompere una caccia fortunata, addirittura-, lo shiba sedette sul vialetto, la testa appoggiata contro le sue gambe.

“Mi dispiace molto. Nobu non è aggressivo, è soltanto un po’... invadente” cercò di scusarsi, quando si accorse che due occhi scuri e attenti lo fissavano da sopra la cima del cespuglio. La mancata preda di Nobu era un ragazzino, avvolto in un impermeabile stropicciato che sarebbe stato meglio addosso a uno spaventapasseri; dalle maniche troppo lunghe spuntavano appena i polsini di una divisa scolastica, probabilmente appartenente a una delle scuole che circondavano il parco.

Arrotolò il guinzaglio attorno alle dita in una presa nervosa, nell’istante in cui si ricordò dove aveva già visto quel volto pallido, quello sguardo acuminato, che scrutava lui e lo zio Shimura dalla cima delle scale che portavano al salone della tenuta Ashina: “Kuro Hirata…”

Kuro raggiunse il centro del vialetto per fronteggiarlo: aveva gli occhi consapevoli e tristi che aveva già visto in molti altri ragazzini, cresciuti troppo in fretta in mezzo ai ranghi e ai crimini delle famiglie yakuza di Tokyo. Tuttavia, c’era ancora qualcosa di infantile, puro e intatto, nel modo in cui muoveva le dita sui bottoni dell’impermeabile, senza esserne consapevole, o delle occhiate sospettose con cui teneva sotto controllo ogni movimento di Nobu, che adesso si era sdraiato a terra, in attesa di poter riprendere la sua passeggiata. Qualcuno doveva essersi dato molto da fare nel conservare quella debole scintilla, per farla bruciare all’insaputa degli Ashina, a mantenerlo vivo e libero. Qualcuno che aveva approfittato del fatto che fosse assorto in quelle stucchevoli, inutili riflessioni per scivolargli alle spalle e agguantargli il collo nella presa ferrea di una protesi bionica.

_ Gli artigli del Lupo. _

“Non abbiamo intenzione di farti del male, Ispettore Sakai. Vogliamo soltanto parlare” cercò di rassicurarlo Kuro, ma la sua voce pacata venne coperta dall’abbaiare di Nobu, che scoprì i denti e iniziò a strattonare il guinzaglio, lanciandosi nella sua direzione come se potesse divorarlo tutto intero. 

“ _ Mi rassicurerebbe molto non avere addosso le dita meccaniche del più feroce sicario degli Ashina _ ” avrebbe voluto rispondere, ma la presa attorno alla gola gli permetteva a malapena di prendere fiato.

“Io invece muoio dalla voglia di piantare una pallottola in testa a un mocciosetto di merda, se non richiama subito il suo botolo pulcioso.”

Jin sentì i muscoli del Lupo irrigidirsi, un animale che studia la trappola in cui non ha intenzione di cadere, quando Ryuzo spinse la canna della pistola contro la tempia di Kuro e lo scrollò un paio di volte come se si fosse trattato di un cucciolo poco obbediente: “Sentivo puzza di cane degli Ashina e, a quanto pare, ho fatto bene a fidarmi del mio istinto, visto che tu non ne hai, Jimbo.”

“Lascialo andare o ti uccido, mercenario” ringhiò il Lupo, senza allentare la presa. Ryuzo diede un’altra scrollata a Kuro, che soffocò un urletto nel tentativo di non scoppiare a piangere, poi ridacchiò con il tono teatrale che avrebbe usato il cattivo di un manga shonen: “Wof, wof, wof.”

“Facciamo che al mio tre ci lasciate andare e cerchiamo di parlare come delle persone civili?” ansimò, approfittando della distrazione di Lupo, ormai troppo impegnato a prendere nota dei punti vitali in cui avrebbe sparato a Ryuzo una volta avuta la visuale libera. 

“Uno...” pigolò Kuro, dopo aver cercato di divincolarsi tirando una gomitata a vuoto nelle costole di Ryuzo. Jin recuperò la presa sul guinzaglio di Nobu e aggiunse, a fiato mozzo: “Due…”

“Tre!”

L’avevano gridato contemporaneamente e contemporaneamente erano caduti in ginocchio sul vialetto. Kuro fu il primo a rialzarsi, si allontanò di qualche passo da Nobu, che non aveva mai smesso di ringhiare verso di lui, e si spazzolò la polvere dai pantaloni della divisa scolastica. Non del tutto convinto che Ryuzo e Lupo non avrebbero colto l’occasione per spararsi contro tutte le pallottole che avevano nel caricatore, Jin rimase abbassato: “Vi ricordo che avete promesso di comportarvi da persone civili.”

I due ringhiarono come cani randagi che hanno puntato lo stesso osso, si scambiarono un paio di occhiate che avrebbero causato un blackout ad Akihabara, ma abbassarono le armi: “Di cosa volevi parlarmi, Kuro?”

Prese Nobu per il collare e lo costrinse a sedersi dietro le proprie gambe; solo allora, Kuro iniziò a spiegare: “Gli Ashina non si alleeranno con la Khotun-gumi, ma non cercheranno neppure di ostacolarla. La ritengono un buon diversivo per tenere voi dell’Anticrimine impegnati mentre riprendono la loro ricerca.”

Ovviamente avrebbe voluto rivolgergli un milione di domande su quella ricerca che gli Ashina ritenevano più importante degli equilibri della criminalità organizzata nella capitale, ma preferiva che fosse Kuro a scoprire le carte per primo: “Questo lo sospettavo. Tuttavia, dubito che la Khotun-gumi non proverà a distruggervi alla prima occasione. Potrebbe addirittura cercare di prendere quello che state cercando, dovrebbe soltanto aspettare che lo troviate e… beh, uccidervi tutti.”

“Questo è senza dubbio quello che succederà. Isshin lo ha previsto, Genichiro invece è talmente ossessionato da questa storia da non accorgersi di nient’altro. E il vecchio boss detesta abbastanza suo nipote da lasciare che si metta in pericolo senza avvertirlo”: aveva smesso di parlare con uno studente spaventato dai cani dopo il primo scambio di battute, adesso erano un ispettore di polizia e un giovane yakuza che si stavano accordando sulla strategia da seguire per liberarsi dei loro nemici.

“Cos’è questa cosa che gli Ashina cercano tanto da renderli ciechi di fronte a una minaccia così palese?”

Di nuovo, lo sguardo di Kuro divenne adulto, intriso di una freddezza che gli sferzò la pelle come vento gelido: “Il Sangue di Drago. Il segreto di Stato per cui il mio clan è stato annientato. L’indagine conclusa in fretta e in silenzio con cui tuo zio si è guadagnato la promozione a Commissario della Polizia Metropolitana di Tokyo, Ispettore Sakai.”

Era come se gli avessero sfilato l’intero vialetto da sotto le scarpe, anche sapeva che sarebbe successo. Sin dall’istante in cui aveva giurato che non sarebbe rimasto a guardare mentre la Khotun-gumi si prendeva la sua città e le vite dei suoi colleghi, Yuna lo aveva avvertito da amica preoccupata e Ryuzo lo aveva ammonito da guardia del corpo innamorata: avrebbe finito per perdere qualcosa di prezioso in quella guerra. Solo aveva sperato che il primo sacrificio per la vittoria non dovesse essere l’uomo taciturno e autorevole che gli aveva asciugato le lacrime al funerale di suo padre e gli aveva messo tra le mani il distintivo da ispettore. 

C’era sicuramente una ragione onesta per cui suo zio si era affrettato a dichiarare conclusa l’indagine riguardante l’agguato al clan Hirata, ma non l’avrebbe mai scoperto, se adesso avesse accusato Kuro di mentire: “Quali sono i termini dell’accordo?”

“Io e Lupo ti aiuteremo a restare vivo e a tenere sotto controllo la Khotun-gumi, mentre tu dovrai usare i tuoi metodi da poliziotto per scoprire cos’è e dove si trova il Sangue di Drago prima che lo facciano gli Ashina”: il piano di Kuro era semplice, un biglietto di sola andata per finire rosicchiati dai pesci sul fondo della baia di Odaiba. Tuttavia, poteva soltanto accettare, non perché altrimenti Ryuzo e Lupo si sarebbero sparati addosso senza esitazione in un parco pubblico in pieno giorno, ma perché aveva bisogno di alleati, fossero anche un ragazzino in cerca di vendetta e il suo cane da guardia con un braccio meccanico. E poi, da bravo poliziotto, non poteva rinunciare a dare la caccia alla verità, per quanto rischiasse di perdere se stesso, prima ancora di ciò a cui teneva. Di quelli a cui teneva.

Allungò la mano libera dal guinzaglio, e Kuro fece scivolare la punta delle dita nel suo palmo: “Questo è il nostro patto, allora.”

Il colpo risuonò limpido nel silenzio fermo del parco, e la macchia di sangue si allargò sull’impermeabile di Kuro, all’altezza del cuore, come pittura scarlatta rovesciata su una tela pulita: “Ispettore Sakai, la tua spalla…”

_ La mia spalla non ha nulla che non va. Sei tu quello a cui hanno appena sparato, Kuro. _

Questa volta, non fu soltanto come se gli avessero sfilato il vialetto da sotto le scarpe, ma anche sferrato un calcio dietro le ginocchia e piantato la bocca di una sparachiodi nella spalla destra. Guardò il sangue che colava lungo il guinzaglio di Nobu, molle nelle dita contratte, lungo il braccio frustato da un dolore che lo trapassò dai muscoli alle tempie, spezzandogli il cervello a metà come un bastoncino di legno.

_ Aspetta, hanno sparato a me? _

“Ispettore Sakai!”

“Jimbo!”

Aveva sentito un sacco di storie, tutte molto fantasiose e quasi tutte false, riguardo al modo in cui i poliziotti reagivano dopo essere stati colpiti da un proiettile: pochi ammettevano di essersi buttati a terra singhiozzando come bambini in preda a un incubo, o di aver pregato tutti gli dei che riuscivano a ricordare fino all’arrivo dei soccorsi. La maggior parte si vantava di aver risposto al fuoco fino all’ultimo proiettile o di aver disarmato l’aggressore pur con una ferita sanguinante, divorati dall’adrenalina più che dal dolore. Mentre si schiantava sulla terra del vialetto, e i nervi in fiamme si prendevano quel che restava della sua mente cosciente, pensò che la sua storia sarebbe stata davvero la più noiosa di tutte.


End file.
